1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to convertible enclosures, and more particularly, to such enclosures for outdoor spas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor spas have enjoyed increasing popularity in recent years. These spas are usually built outside on a patio or deck. In several parts of the country, however, inclement weather, such as rain or snow, limits their use.
The impact of weather on the usage of a spa can be curtailed by installing a raised cover over the spa. Ideally, such covers should be elevated structures so that users of the spa may stand up in a fully upright position. The cover should be a sufficient size to slightly extend over the sides of the spa to protect users sitting on the edge of the spa. Also, the cover should be made of strong, durable material capable of withstanding normal weather conditions.
Typically, these covers are relatively heavy structures made of standard-size lumber which are cut and assembled on site by three or more individuals. What is needed is a spa cover made of lightweight materials that is pre-fabricated and distributed in a kit for easy assembly by only two individuals.